Ava Jette Storm
by JM Mavericks
Summary: Ava Jette Storm is Johnny six year old daughter. What happens when she goes up into space with the others and gets hit with the cosmic radiation? Will it become the fantastic five? Authors Note: sorry for any grammer errors. Enjoy!:D
1. Hello

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic 4 characters nor do I own the song "Smells like a teen spirit". I only own Ava Jette Storm.**

**Chapter 1**

Well another boring day in Mrs. Kapowski's first grade class. She's old, mean , and boring! On the first day of school I thought she would be nice, but nu-uh! Oh I almost forgot. Where are my manners (as Auntie Sue says). My name is Ava, Ava Jette Storm. I am six years old and everybody says that I look like my daddy. I have light brown hair, big brown eyes, and I am very short. I don't have a mama. She died when I was two. She had cancer. At least I have my daddy with me. His name is Johnny Storm. He is twenty-two, has light brownish-blondish hair, and dark blue eyes. My daddy is very handsome. He's a chick magnet. At least that's what he calls himself. When I'm not around he brings home different women, but usually I'm at Auntie Sue's apartment or I'm at grandma and grandpa's house. Speaking of Auntie Sue. She's my daddy's older sister. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is really pretty. I want to be like my Auntie Sue so much.

**RRIIINNNGGG!**

Finally! School is over. I quickly got my backpack on and got out. Along with my two best friends Alexander (Alex) McCoy and Evelyn (Evie) Rose Muniez. "Ava, why did you get out so fast?," Alex asked me. "Because, it is so boring in Mrs. Kapowski's class, and my daddy is picking me up today. He said he has a surprise for me." "What do you think the surprise is? It could be anything. I mean it is a Friday.," Evie said. "I don't know but I waited all day long for this.," I said. As we walked down the steps from the school. I saw my daddy waiting outside the car. "Well, I gotta go guys. See ya on Monday.," I told Alex and Evie. "Bye Ava!," Alex and Evie yelled. I ran up to daddy and said, "Hi daddy." I gave him a hug and he picked me up. "Hi sweetheart. How was your day?," he asked me. "Good." "Great, come on let's go home.," he told me. So we got in the car, and we were listening to one of dad's CD's. I think he was listening to Nirvana. I like the song that was playing.

"Load up on guns and bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word

Hello, hello, hello, how low? _[x3]_  
Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yay! _[x3]_

I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end

Hello, hello, hello, how low? _[x3]_  
Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yay! _[x3]_

And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind

Hello, hello, hello, how low? _[x3]_  
Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido

A denial ! _[x9]"_

After the son g was over I asked," So what is the surprise that you told me about daddy?" He looked at me through the rearview mirror, and gave me a big smile. "Well remember how I said that in a couple weeks I might go up to space for work.," He started. As soon as he said that I wasn't smiling anymore. " Yeah you said that I might have to stay at grandma and grandpa's house.," I said in a sad voice. "Well you're not going too." "Why not?," I asked in an happier voice. "Well, daddy is going into space." I frowned a little. "But you're going with me and Auntie Sue.," he said with a smile. "Really! I am!," I asked."Yeah , we leave in two weeks.," daddy said. This is going to be so cool!


	2. The day before

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic 4 characters nor do I own the song " I don't want to be". I only own Ava Jette Storm.**

**Chapter 2**

(Two weeks later)

Thank god it's Friday! Usually it is boring in Mrs. Kapowski's class, but today was a good day. Then again tomorrow is my big trip up into space. Anyways, today we had to do a writing assignment which I hate. I really liked that we got to write about who our hero is. That was easy. My daddy of course! It was really easy. In fact I was the first one to finish it.

(3 hours later)

It's time to go home! I waited forever! On the way out my friends and I were just talking about my big trip tomorrow. "So are you excited?", Evie asked me. "No, that's why I was talking about it all day. Of course I'm excited!", I said. "Just think: Our best friend Ava Jette Storm is going up into space!", Alex said in his announcer guy voice. I laughed a little then said," Yeah, well see you guys on Tuesday." "Tuesday, why not Monday?", Alex asked me. "Yeah, why not Monday?", Evie asked me. "Because, I am coming home late on Sunday night.", I answered. "Oh okay.", Evie said. "Well Bye guys.", I said. "Bye Ava!", they both said. I walked over a little surprised to see that Auntie Sue was picking me up today. "Hey Ava.", she said. "Hi Auntie Sue.", I replied. "Ready to go?", Auntie Sue asked. I nodded and got in the car so she can drive me home. When we got back to my apartment I told Auntie Sue all about my day, and how we had to do a writing assignment about who our hero is. "Sounds like you had a great day today.", she said after I was done talking. "Yeah, but don't tell daddy about him being my hero. I want to show him next month for his birthday.", I said with a big smile on my face. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me.", she told me. Just then daddy walked in. "Hi Daddy!", I said as I ran up to give him a hug. "Whoa, *chuckles* hey there sweetie." , daddy said as he picked me up," did you have a good day at school?" "Yep.", I said with a nod. "Were you a good girl for Auntie Sue?", he asked me. I nodded again. "Good.", he replied as he put me down. "Thanks for watching her for me Sue." "No problem. You know I don't mind.", Auntie Sue said. After she left daddy and I ate dinner, played a game, and then I took a shower. When I got out it was almost time for me to go to bed, but daddy let me stay up for a little while to watch T.V with him for a little while. I sat down next to me and he put his arm around me. "Hey honey", daddy said. "Yeah daddy", I said. "Well, I was at the store today and I got something for you. Let me go get it real quick." So I waited for a couple seconds, and he came out with a bag. "Here you go sweetie.", he said as he gave me the bag. I reached in it and pulled the thing out. It was the CD that I wanted. The new Gavin Degraw CD that's called "Chariot". "Thanks daddy! I love it!", I said while giving him a hug. "You're welcome sweetie. I knew you would like it. Now let's get you to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.", daddy said. I nodded as he carried me to my room. He tucked me in and said," Now I don't want you staying up late listening to your CD." "I won't," I said. "Good," he said. Daddy gave me a kiss on my forehead and said," Goodnight princess, I love you." "Goodnight daddy I love you too." As soon as he closed my door I grabbed my CD player and started to listen one of the songs from my CD. It's called "I don't want to be":

I don't need to be anything other  
Than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other  
Than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other  
Than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one who noticed?  
I can't be the only one who's learned!

_[Chorus]_

Can I have everyone's attention please?  
If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain  
The crust of creation  
My whole situation-made from clay to stone  
And now I'm telling everybody

_[Chorus]_

I don't want to be _[x4]_

Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

**Author's Note**: Okay I thought this chapter was okay the next two or three chapters will be better. Forgive me for any grammar errors. Pleaz review and no flames pleaz.

~outsiders83~


	3. The big trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic 4 characters. I only own Ava Jette Storm**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning daddy woke me up so early. He sat me on my bed and said," I know sweetie daddy's tired too, but we gotta get up." I was lucky that he helped me get dressed. Then he walked me over to the bathroom and brushed my hair. Then I washed my face with cold water to wake myself up, but that still didn't work. I brushed my teeth and went to the living room to wait for my dad. When he came in he said," Well alrighty Ava. Everything is packed up, and now we can go." I just nodded tiredly. "Are you still tired?", daddy asked me. I nodded again. "Can you carry me?", I asked in a tiny voice. He came over and picked me up. " You can go to sleep in the car. Okay?", daddy told me. I nodded and fell asleep on his shoulder.

I woke up in the car, and daddy wasn't there. I started to worry a little, but then I saw him coming around to get me out. When he opened the door he said," Looks like someone decided to wake up. Morning sleepy head." I yawned," Good morning daddy." Then I unbuckled myself and got out of the car. I took daddy's hand. When we got inside Auntie Sue was already there. She gave us these blue stretchy suits to change into. I went with Auntie Sue and she helped me get into mine. Once she zipped me up she said," Alright Ava you're all set." "Thanks Auntie Sue.", I told her," Auntie Sue, can I go out now?" "Sure you can sweetie.", she told me. When I got out daddy was already sitting in his blue suit. I saw that Uncle Ben and Uncle Reed were sitting there too. I wonder how Auntie Sue is taking it, because Uncle Reed is Auntie Sue's ex-boyfriend.

Uncle Ben turned around and saw me and said," Well if it isn't little Miss. Ava Storm." I smiled and waved Hi to him, and then he said," You're really just gonna wave to me? Come here kid give me a hug." I smiled some more and gave him a hug then said," Hi Uncle Ben." "That's better.", he said. " Hi Ava," Uncle Reed said to me. "Hi Uncle Reed.", I said back. They both kept asking me the usual questions like 'How old are you?' or 'How's school going.' Questions like that. Then Uncle Ben made a comment about the blue suits we had to wear, and a comment about daddy. Then Auntie Sue came in and told us more about the suits. I had no idea what they were talking about. So to make it clear to me daddy said," See now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot, and keeps the cool stuff cool." I nodded and said," ooohhhh." Daddy just smiled at me, and Auntie Sue gave us new suits to put over our blue suits. These ones were more silvery and shiny. It also had our names on it. Uncle Reed started to talk about something to do with science. Daddy and I just looked at each other. Again, I had no clue what they were talking about.

A few Minutes later we were in this space shuttle thing. I sat next to Auntie Sue, because daddy was flying the thing that we were in. When we got out we all followed their boss, Victor Von Doom, to the main part of the station. I just stayed with daddy the whole time. We went to this one area and daddy said," Okay, sweetie just sit right here." So I sat down and Uncle Ben came in with is astronaut suit on. "Cool", I said to myself. I guess daddy must of heard me, because he turned around and smirked at me. Daddy closed something on the back of Uncle Ben's suit and said," Please don't tell me your guy's trying to rekindle things with my sister again." " No, it's strictly business.", Uncle Ben said. "Yes, Well, his eyes say differently, don't they?," daddy told him. Uncle Ben said," hey, two hearts got busted last time. Maybe, she's not over it either." "Wow, that's deep Dr. Phil. You Victor, more money with god, stud of the year. And then you've got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss-up.", daddy said while clipping plants to Uncle Ben's belt. Uncle Ben got into this portal thing. When it opened up I saw it , and when I saw it I was amazed to see all the stars. When Uncle Ben walked out, daddy and I just started to talk about different things. All of the sudden Uncle Reed running in saying," Johnny, open the portal?" "What's wrong?", daddy asked him. We were looking out and saw a reddish-orangeish cloud coming straight towards the ship. I was so scared I couldn't think or hear straight. All I heard was," Ben, you gotta jump!" I was so scared I almost started to cry. I saw Uncle Ben jumping. All I thought was 'come on Uncle Ben. You can do it.' Daddy went to go close the portal. The storm was getting closer. It slammed Uncle Ben into the closed glass doors that we stood by. Uncle Reed and I saw that the storm broke the almost closed portal. It broke the glass door hitting me and Uncle Reed. The last thing I heard was daddy yelling," AVA!" I screamed because the storm hurt so bad. It felt as if I were on fire and that I was floating. All I saw were bright colors. I woke up lying in a bed with a headache. I really hope everything is alright.


	4. The day after

Hey guys these are just a few people that I want to thank and answer questions for:

XxNightwatchersBabexX: Thank you for being my first one to review my story so here you go!:)

LilyCullenSalvatore96: Here's the next chapter and yes I will make your character more enthusiastic in the next chapters. :)

.: Thank you so much for liking it and here you go enjoy! :D

Jess Maximoff: Your question will be answered in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :)

Ookami-G: Here you go! :)

Well here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic 4 characters, nor do I own the songs, "You get what you give" by. New Radicals or "Buddy Holly" by. Weezer. I also don't own Kim Possible, or anything on Disney Channel. I only own Ava Jette .**

**Chapter 4**

I turned to my right and daddy was sitting there. I yawned and daddy said," Hey baby. Rise and shine. How are you feeling?" My head started to hurt really bad. Then I saw all the hospital stuff and I got scared with the machines around me. I was scared and I had a headache. Perfect. I started to cry. Daddy wiped away some of my tears with his thumb. "Ava, sweetie what's wrong? Honey, don't cry.", he said. "Daddy, my head hurts really bad.", I told him. Daddy was rubbing my hand. "Aww... sweetie don't cry. Daddy woke up with a headache too. Don't worry it'll go away in about an hour." "Promise?", I asked him. He nodded and said," Promise. Now take a few deep breaths, okay. I don't like seeing my baby crying." He gave me a smile.

After, I took a few deep breathes I felt a lot better. "Daddy, where are we?", I asked. "Back on earth kiddo. Were in Victor Von Doom's medical hospital.", he told me. I nodded. Daddy and I just spent the next two hours talking. Once it was 3:30 he had to leave. I don't know where that man was going. Luckily, I wasn't alone. Auntie Sue and Uncle Ben came by my room, and we all went to lunch. When we got there, Uncle Reed was passing by. Uncle Ben started to make some weird excuse about how he wasn't supposed to be there, but I don't know. In the end Uncle Ben made Uncle Reed join us.

After, maybe 30 minutes or so we were done eating. We were laughing about a joke Uncle Ben made when all of the sudden his stomach started to growl really loud. We gave him shocked looks and Uncle Reed asked, "Are you alright Ben?" "Yeah , just some bad shrimp.", he said," I think I'm gonna go lie down. Excuse me." He got up and left. I wondered if he giving me a signal to give Auntie Sue and Uncle Reed alone time? So I said," Well, I'm gonna go too. I promised my friend that I would call her as soon as I got down here. Also "Kim Possible" is on and I don't want to miss it. See ya." Auntie Sue and Uncle Reed waved bye to me, and I waved back. When I got back to my room I was very, very, very, very, bored! This place doesn't get" Disney Channel", and I don't have Evie or Alex's number. Luckily, my dad hooked me up with some CD's. So I decided to dance. The first song was number two on my dad and I's favorite song list. It's called "You get what you give" by the New Radicals.

"One, two  
One, two, three

Wake up kids  
We've got the dreamers disease  
Age 14 we got you down on your knees  
So polite, you're busy still saying please

Frienemies, who when you're down ain't your friend  
Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz  
First we run and then we laugh till we cry

But when the night is falling  
You cannot find the light, light  
If you feel your dreams are dying  
Hold tight

You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give

I'm coming home, baby  
You're tops  
Give it to me now

Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile  
We're flat broke but hey we do it in style  
The bad rich  
God's flying in for your trial

But when the night is falling  
You cannot find a friend, friend  
You feel your tree is breaking  
Just then

You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give

This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be ok, follow your heart  
You're in harm's way I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine

You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give  
Don't let go  
I feel the music in you

Fly high, high  
What's real can't die  
You only get what you give  
You gonna get what you give

Just don't be afraid to leave  
Health insurance rip off lying  
FDA big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining

Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson  
Courtney love and Marilyn Manson  
You're all fakes

Run to your mansions  
Come around  
We'll kick your ass in

Don't let go  
One dance left  
Don't give up  
Can't forget  
Don't"

I was singing and dancing along. I had a lot of fun. Plus I was alone so no one saw me dancing like a weirdo. Then I was dancing... well more of singing to "Cherry Lips" by Garbage. I saved the best for last. "Buddy Holly" by Weezer!

"

What's with these homies, dissing my girl?  
Why do they gotta front?  
What did we ever do to these guys  
That made them so violent?  
Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours  
Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine  
Woo-hoo, and that's for all time

Oo-wee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore  
I don't care what they say about us anyway  
I don't care bout that

Don't you ever fear, I'm always near  
I know that you need help  
Your tongue is twisted, your eyes are slit  
You need a guardian  
Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours  
Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine  
Woo-hoo, and that's for all time

Oo-wee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore  
I don't care what they say about us anyway  
I don't care bout that  
I don't care bout that

Bang, bang a knock on the door  
Another big bang and you're down on the floor  
Oh no! What do we do?"

During that part it smelled like something was burning. I looked down at my arms and I was on fire! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! I'm on FIRE!", I screamed a million times. I ran screaming in the bathroom. I quickly turned the shower on and jumped in. All of my clothes burned off. I turned the shower off and put my robe on. I was really, really, scared. I just leaned on the sink and started to cry. I couldn't think straight. Then I heard someone say my name. "Ava...", Auntie Sue said. I looked up and took a deep breath. Then Auntie Sue went wide-eyed. "What?", I asked," What's wrong?" I looked out of the corner of my eye, and my toothbrush was floating. FLOATING! Something was seriously wrong with me. I need to find out what exactly is going on. A normal six-year- old wouldn't catch on fire, or make her toothbrush float. What am I going to do?

Authors Note: I really hoped that you liked this chapter. I kind of thought it was ok. Anyway if you feel the same way as me I promise that I will try and make future chapters better. My one proud brake through is that I wrote a little over one thousand words. Yes! Oh and btw this story is taking place in 2003, so that's why there's a lot of old music from the 90's and early 2000's. So please review and refrain from flames. Thank you!

~outsiders83~x3


	5. Trouble on the bridge

**Author's note: **Sorry about the long wait I've been grounded from the computer and now punishment is lifted. Now! on with chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic 4 characters. I only own Ava Jette! If I did own any of the Fantastic 4 characters, Johnny Storm would be so mine! XD**

**Chapter 5:**

"Ava... Uh...", Auntie Sue began to say."Auntie Sue, you have to believe me when I tell you that I was on fire," I said. I started to cry again. "Don't cry sweetie. Don't worry strange things are happening to us too.," Auntie Sue said," Come on, your dad and Uncle Reed are waiting for us. We have to go find Uncle Ben." When Auntie Sue led me out, my eyes imediately went to daddy. "Ava honey, are you okay?," daddy asked me. I was calm but tears were still rolling down my cheeks. I nodded then asked," Daddy, why do you have a jacket wrapped around you?" It was pink and I think it has a little bit of brown on it. "Oh that ... uh I can explain. You see... I uh..," he started, but I quickly said, "Never mind. Um.. would you believe me when I tell you that I just caught on fire, and my toothbrush was floating right next to my face?"

"You, caught on fire too?," he asked in a excited voice. "Yea, why did you?," I asked. "Yes! Look at this!" He started to snap his fingers together, and a little flame was resting on his fingers. Daddy snapped his fingers again and this time the flame went off. My eyes went wide. I was so shocked at first I thought that I was dreaming. Then I snapped out of it when daddy said, " Now, picture that but everywhere!" he was waving his hand around his body and then said , " Ava, it was everywhere!"

"Yea, it was everywhere on me to.", I said while waving at my body. I looked at Uncle Reed and he said," The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." I had no clue what he was saying. "Um ... hello I'm only six. What is that supposed to mean."

"It means, because we got hit by the storm we have these weird things going on like you and your dad catching on fire, or like me turning invisible.", Auntie Sue said as we continued walking. "Whoa, Auntie Sue you can turn invisible? Sweet!", I said. As we continued to walk down the hall we finally made it to Uncle Ben's room. We heard a loud crash and we all tried to get the door opened, but we couldn't. It was pretty funny when daddy and Auntie Sue Started to argue. I guess daddy was being annoying. I was knocking on Uncle Ben's door trying to get him to open it. Auntie Sue was trying to put in the numbers to unlock it, but she couldn't get the code right. Daddy was calling some of the doctors and nurses to see if they can unlock the doors but none of them couldn't. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Uncle Reed getting down on the floor and slipping his hand underneath the heavy metal door. His hand looked like rubber. It was stretching up under the door and then I saw his hand in the window. "Cool," I said to myself. Then Uncle Reed unlocked the door and slowly brought his hand back from underneath the heavy metal door. Uncle Reed all looked at us. We were all shocked until daddy ruined the moment and said, " That's gross." I elbowed him a little and he looked at me and said, "What?"

All of the sudden we heard a large crash coming from Uncle Ben's room. We all went inside. Everything looked destroyed, his bed was broken and there was glass everywhere. I couldn't think or hear straight. I was just worried about Uncle Ben. Then daddy said, " Look, look, look, look." Right in front of me was a big hole in the wall looking out into the forest. Something was moving in the trees I couldn't tell what it was. "What is that thing?," daddy asked.

All of the sudden I heard a different voice in the room, a much scarier voice and it was Victor Von Doom. I should've known the guy scares the heck out of me. I don't know what Auntie Sue sees in that guy.

"What's going on?," Victor started to say," What happened in here?" Auntie Sue started to ask him if he was alright and stuff. I could care less if Victor was alright. I mean he treated Uncle Ben and Uncle Reed badly when we were in space. Uncle Reed stepped in and said, " It's Ben, he's had some kind of reaction to the cloud."

"We all have different symptoms." Auntie Sue said. I guess Victor got mad when Auntie Sue tried to explain herself about missing her date with him. All he said before leaving Uncle Ben's room was "Just find him."

"Anybody, got any ideas on where the big guy's going?," daddy asked. I saw something on the ground and it was a picture of Uncle Ben and his fiancée Debbie. I picked it up and gave it to Uncle Reed and he said," He's going home."

The next day we were piled in the cab going across the Brooklyn bridge. It was a little tight in the cab luckily I'm so small. We were almost to the halfway point of the bridge when the cab stopped suddenly. We all got out and started rushing over to where the police were. They wouldn't let us go through. Uncle Reed said, " Were not gonna get past these guys." he looked at Auntie Sue and said ,"but you can." So she turned invisible right in front of us. Her clothes were still showing but you couldn't see her body. " Sue your clothes. Lose them.", Uncle Reed said. Auntie Sue looked down and said," Oh.. right." It was pretty funny because daddy got really uncomfortable when Auntie Sue started to take her clothes off. "This is so wrong." he said to himself. When Auntie Sue was down to her bra and underwear she turned back to her normal self again. "Oh god.", daddy said he turned around and covered my eyes, and he also turned me around too. Everyone was really shocked and started gasping. "Whoa, you've been working out.", Uncle reed said. "Shut up!", Auntie Sue started to cover herself up with her jacket and she was very mad at Uncle Reed and said," Anymore great idea! Why don't you strip down and have a hundred people stare at you?" She turned invisible again and continued to take off the rest of her clothes. Daddy said, "I'm gonna need therapy." Once she was done she started to go through the crowd, and we followed her. When we got through we stared looking for Uncle Ben. Auntie Sue and I got on top of one of the cabs and started to call out for him. We looked out and we both saw what looked like Uncle Ben, but just as a big rock.

"Oh my god...", I said to myself. I pretty much zoned out. I saw my dad jump over the cab and rushed over to a little girl. Then there was an explosion. Daddy covered the little girl up. The explosion came towards me and Auntie Sue. Auntie Sue raised her hands up and this weird blue thing came out of her hands, and covered up some of the fire. There was a little part that she couldn't cover up and it hit me. Surprisingly I didn't get burned. A little bit of my rainbow tights that I was wearing under my brown skirt got burned. I felt the fire on my leg but I wasn't getting burned. It kind of felt like a warm bath. When the fire stopped I looked at myself and I wasn't burned. I looked up and the little girl that daddy was protecting was my best friend Evie. She looked really scared. "Oh my god..," I said to myself then I called out," EVIE!" She looked over to me and yelled out," AVA!" I ran over to her and we immediately pulled each other in a big hug. I started talking to her about everything that has been going on, and she looked quite amazed. I looked over and I saw Uncle Ben try to get a fire truck back onto the bridge before it fell into the water. I ran over to him and I looked over the balcony. One of the firefighters lost his grip and fell down. My hands pointed over the bridge and I saw that the guy was floating in mid air. When I lifted my hands up the firefighter was going up. Then Uncle Reed came by stretched his arms over the bridge and caught him. "Ava, let go of him." I did what Uncle Reed said and let him take care of him.

I looked at my hands and I just couldn't believe what I just did. Uncle Reed and I just looked at each other. We just saved some guy's life. Uncle Ben managed to get the fire truck back onto the bridge. When he did that the police started to surround him and were pointing guns at him. Some of the people who saw what he did were trying to tell the cops not to shoot him, because he was a hero. We all ran over to him. People were clapping for us for what we just did. I looked around and then I saw Debbie. She looked like she was crying. Debbie looked at Uncle Ben one last time, and she took off her engagement ring , put it on the ground, and ran off. I was squeezing on daddy's hand. He looked down at me and I looked up at him with tears stinging in my eyes. Daddy put his arm around me and brought me closer to him.

Uncle Ben tried to pick up the ring , but his fingers were too big to pick it up. I saw Uncle Reed come by and pick the ring up for him , and put it in Uncle Ben's hand.

Uncle Reed looked at Uncle Ben and said, " I swear to you..." he began," I will do everything in my power... until there is not a breath left in me. You're gonna be Ben again."

When I heard Uncle Reed say that I couldn't help but put a smile on my face. That was really nice of him. Now my big question is... is how do we get rid of the powers.

**Author's note: ** okay so that was Chapter 5 and I worked really hard writing this one. So I will try to update chapter 6 as fast as I can. I have a big test to study for cuz I know my mom will be on my ass about it. So anyway I hope you liked it and Pleaz review and pleaz refrain from flames. Only Johnny and Ava storm (father-daughter duo) can do that.


	6. What's going to happen to us

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic Four characters. I only own Ava Jette.**

**Authors Note: HIYAAA! I'm back and here with chapter six. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Fair warning Ava really doesn't have much dialogue in this chapter. I'm sorrryyy. I promise that in the next chapters she will. NOW! On with the Chapter.**

After we got off the bridge we went under a white tent where the doctors looked us over to make sure that we were okay. I don't know why, but did I mention that doctors give me the creeps. It's the equipment that scares me the most. Anyway, they checked all of us, and of course nothing was wrong. It was pretty annoying though. I guess Auntie Sue felt the same way, because I heard her say, "I told you I was fine." In an annoyed voice. I was done getting checked out and I was sitting next to daddy. I was just staring at my hands, because I was so bored. I looked up and saw Uncle Ben staring at the ring that Debbie gave back to him. I felt so sorry for Uncle Ben. Debbie is so mean for not seeing that the real Ben is still there, just in a rocky form. Daddy was looking at him too and asked,

"Where are your ears?"

I looked up at him and gave him a weird face, so did Uncle Ben. 'Really!' I thought to myself Daddy gave Uncle Be a look as if he was waiting for an answer. Then one of the firemen came in and said," There's some folks outside that are waiting to talk to you."

"Were not going public with this.", Uncle Reed began to say, "We're scientist, not celebrities. Not to mention that there is a six year old little girl here too."

I raised my eyebrows and whispered to daddy," Who's he callin little?"

"It's too late son," the fireman began to say to Uncle Reed. He went over to the T.V. and said, "Look." The news was on and it was all of us on the bridge. It said in big letters on the bottom of the screen 'THE FANTASTIC FIVE'

"That's what they're calling you", the fireman continued ," the Fantastic Five." I was holding daddy's hand when he dropped it and said, " Cool!" He started to o walk away.

"No wait! Where are you going?", Auntie Sue asked. Daddy turned back and said, " I'm gonna go talk to them."

"No! We should think this through.", Auntie Sue said in an angry voice. "That's great brainstorm." And he continued to walk back out from the tent. We all ran out after him.

"Johnny get back here right now! Johnny!," Auntie Sue yelled. Once, we reached the reporters daddy was telling them to ,"Settle down" and stuff. The reporters were very crazy. Cameras flashing everywhere, them trying to talk to us. The fireman came up to us and asked,

" Which one of you is the leader?" Daddy got into a superhero pose and said with seriousness in his voice," That would be me." I immediately busted out laughing. Daddy gave the stop-it-or-you're-gonna-be-in-trouble-tonight look. I stopped and cleared my throat. The fireman looked at daddy and said, "No, seriously?" Uncle Reed stepped forward and the fireman said,

"Okay son you're on." Uncle Reed stepped towards the reporters a little more.

"Uh...", he began to say, "during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station...", he continued some more," we were exposed to an as- yet undefined radioactive energy."

The reporters interrupted him and started to ask us all these questions: " What happened on the bridge?" "How far did you stretch?" "Were you on fire?" " Is it true that you can fly?"

Daddy answered the last question," Yeah, I'm working on it. It's actually quite difficult." Auntie Sue interrupted him and said, "No, actually we don't know as much as you do right now," Auntie Sue continued, "we will be going to our lab to diagnose our symptoms." One of the reporters asked, "Symptoms? I this some kind of disease?" Daddy quickly jumped in and began to say,

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not a disease." He looked over at Auntie Sue and continued," If having special powers is a disease, then yeah we got it bad." One of the reporters pointed out to Uncle Ben," Excuse me , but that thing doesn't look to fantastic." 'What a jerk' I thought to myself. Uncle Ben came forward. Uncle Reed quickly saved him,

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero." Daddy unfortunately interrupted him, "What he means is that every team needs a mascot." The reporters started to laugh. 'Really dad? Really?' I thought. Daddy put his arm around Uncle Ben and continued," A new day is dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five?" The reporters once again started to ask more questions.

"Look- Look, we went up to space to find a way to understand D.N.A," Uncle Reed began, "cure diseases save lives. Well now it's our D.N.A "disease", our lives on the line." Uncle Reed continued. The last thing he said was, " Thank You. No more questions." We left the reporters and got a police escort to Uncle Reed's apartment. I think it's called the Baxter Building.

We pulled up to the Baxter Building to a bunch of people cheering for us. We all got out and started to walk inside. I was walking next to daddy. My god he was enjoying this. Daddy whispered," Wave Hi to them." in my ear. I shook my head no. I mean I want to be an actress when I grow up, but I want people to cheer for my talent. Not because I can catch on fire, fly , and make things move. I just continued to walk in minding my own business. We made our way towards the elevator when the mailman started to greet Uncle Reed, and gave him his mail. We got into the elevator and it started to make a weird sound. Then it stopped.

"Either we're moving really fast or not at all.", daddy said.

An alarm went off and in red letters it said 'EXCEED MAXIMUM WHEIGHT'. The elevator door opened, we all looked at Uncle Ben and he said, "I'll take the stairs," and walked out. The door closed and daddy asked," How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?" I tugged on his leather jacket and he picked me up. I always do that when I'm tired.

"That's what we're here to find out." Uncle Reed said.

"If it happened to him-," Auntie Sue began to say. Daddy finished her question, "What? You mean, like , we won't be able to turn it off either?" Auntie Sue began to say.

"That would save time.", daddy said. "Do you really want to walk around on fire for the rest of your life?" Auntie Sue asked. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Is that a trick question", he asked.

"Grow up", Auntie Sue told him.

"Come on.", daddy said ," Am I the only guy who thinks this is cool?" We walked out of the elevator. Uncle Reed told us that we were gonna "Stay here until we find out about our changes."

"Whoa.", daddy said. I looked up and said, "Whoa!"

"Believe it or not he lives here", Auntie Sue said to us. It was a huge laboratory. "Let me show you guys where you'll be staying. Thank god! I just want to go to sleep. I'm exhausted. I'm gonna sleep well... or so I thought.

**Authors Note: I know it's a little boring and Ava only has like one line but I swear I will put more dialogue in there for her. Well please review and refrain from flames. Oh by the way I have a baby picture of an idea of what Ava looks like. I'll try to update soon. Peace Out!**


	7. Nightmares and Mama

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic Four characters. I only own Ava Jette.**

**AN: Hey, hey, hey! Sorry it's been a while I really want to finish this story before the school year is over and I've been with school and everything but anyway on with Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7:**

There was a loud crash. Everything around me was partially on fire. I was in that stretchy uncomfortable blue suit again. I was walking around looking at everything. It was a windy night.

'How did this happen?', I thought. I looked over and I saw something lying on the floor. I ran over to the body and it was Alex. His face was all bloody, and he wasn't breathing right.

"Why?", he asked

"Why what?"

"This is all your fault! You and your stupid powers!"

"Alex, what are talking about?", I asked. He just pointed to the left. As I looked up I just saw bodies. Alex dropped his hand, and he stopped breathing. I felt the tears coming down my face. One of my best friends died ,and it is all my fault. I got up and I saw Evie. She was just laying there like nothing. I looked over and I saw Uncle Ben lying there just as still as Evie. Uncle Reed was up ahead next him Auntie Sue. At least they were together. In the distance two more bodies were there. I slowly walked over to them. My worst fears had come true. Mama and daddy. Lying right next to each other. Cold and dead. The tears streaming down my face. Sniffling, so I wouldn't have a runny nose. Mama and daddy died holding hands.

"NO! Please wake up! Please!", I yelled.

It was no use. I was alone. The seven people that I ever loved were dead, and it was all my fault.

"Ava! Ava honey wake up!"

I kept hearing it. I started look around, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I started running , and I was pulled back into the real world. I felt someone's arms around me. I blinked a couple times. I was hot and sweaty, and had a headache from crying so much. I looked up and it was just daddy.

"Are you okay baby?", daddy asked.

I didn't answer . I finally realized that it was all just a nightmare. Thank God!

"I had a bad dream," I said.

"I heard you crying. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. The only real thing in that dream was that mama really is dead. Mama died in a car accident the day after my second birthday.

" It was scary.", I finally said.

Daddy just kept rocking me back and forth so I can calm down.

"Are you still scared?", he asked me. I nodded.

"You can sleep with me tonight.", he told me as he moved me a little so I can be more comfortable.

"Do you want Teddy?," he asked. It's my bear that mama gave me when I was little. It was hers once. I nodded against his shoulder. He grabbed my bear and we went to his room. I guess his room is next to mine , because there is a door that goes from my room to his. He put me down on his bed and lied next to me.

"Baby, do you want to tell me what happened ?," he asked.

"You died. I was left alone and it was all my fault that you were dead.," I said. I really didn't want to say that everyone died. Daddy always takes it pretty hard whenever I bring up Mama.

"Did anything else happen?", he asked. I nodded as looked up into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, everybody died and mama died with you. You were holding her hand.", I said. I felt really bad for bringing her up. Daddy sighed. He looked straight at me and said,

" You know that I loved mama, and that mama loves you very much."

I nodded.

" You also know that you can ask me anything about mama right?", he continued.

"Yeah.", I started," Daddy do you miss mama?"

"I miss her everyday., " he said. I nodded and I started to cry.

"Baby, don't cry. Everything is gonna be okay.," daddy told me.

" I know but I just wish mama was here right now."

" I do too kid-o, but mama is watching over us right now with Grandpa Frank."

"What was Mama like?", I asked.

"Mama was ... very smart, she was gorgeous, she loved to sing and act. She wanted to be a teacher. Your mama was an amazing women. You look exactly like her.", he said.

"Why does everyone say I look like you?" , I asked.

" I really don't know. Maybe it's because you have my nose.," he said with a laugh.

" When did you and mama meet?," I asked.

" You know the cool thing is, mama and I met in when we were in kindergarten.", he told me.

" Were you best friends?"

"Yeah we were and then in high school I liked mama a lot and I wanted her to be my girlfriend."

"Was she?"

" Yep. I felt like the luckiest guy on earth to be with your mom.", he said.

I smiled.

"You really look like her when you smile. Now I know why you're so gorgeous", Daddy said.

I laughed a little bit. Daddy looked over his shoulder to see what time it was.

" It's time to go to bed now munchkin it's way past your bedtime.", Daddy said to me.

" Okay. Goodnight daddy. I love you," I told him while kissing his cheek.

He kissed me on the forehead and said,

" Goodnight baby. I love you too."

I was almost half asleep and I heard daddy say,

" Goodnight Erika. I love you so much."

Deep down I know that mama is saying,

" Good night Johnny. I love with all my heart."

**AN: Okay so that was chapter 7. I wanted to incorporate some of my own ideas into the movie. I added some JohnnyxAva cuteness I really wanted to add that and I couldn't wait to write this chapter. Okay now a heads up: I am not going to make Ava's mom, Erika, die of cancer like it says in the first chapter. It's going to be a car accident instead. I'm sorry it would just take a lot of time to write a cancer scene. Also Johnny dates a lot of women because even though Erika died four years prior to the story he just doesn't know how to cope. Which is why he acts crazy and a little irresponsible ,and that he really still hasn't grown up because he is still kind of a kid himself. Plus be in mind that Ava was born when Johnny was around 16-17 so he kind of missed out on going out and partying. Please review and refrain from flames! PEACE!**

**~outsiders83~**

'


	8. Testing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic Four characters just Ava and her friends.**

**AN: Hey guys sorry it's been awhile but here you go Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning I woke up. I was a little cold. I had no idea where I was. I looked to my left and there was daddy. Now I remember! The nightmare. I slowly got up so I wouldn't wake daddy. I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh god!" I gasped when I turned around.

I looked into the mirror, and my curly brown hair was supper messy. It was sticking up from all different directions. It was just everywhere. My big brown eyes were red and puffy from crying. My "Kim Possible" pajamas were soaked. (No! It's not what you think, come on I'm six.) I guess I was sweating a lot last night. When I was finished with the bathroom I went back to the room, and I saw daddy changing the dark blue sheets. He was standing there in red basketball shorts. and a white tank top.

"Daddy, why are you changing the sheets?" I asked

He looked up at me with his blue eyes. The minute he saw me his eyes went wide.

"Whoa! Little dude what's up with your hair?" he asked

"Daddy..."

"I'm sorry. I meant to say little dudette." he said while laughing.

I smiled and rolled my eyes a little.

"I'm kidding, besides it's nothing that we can't handle," he told me.

"Anyways... why are you changing the sheets again, and what happened to your blue sweats?" I asked

"I got hot last night kid, so I changed. Apparently both of us were really hot, because the blanket was on the floor and there are two big sweat stains." he said

"Oh"

When he was finished making the bed I went to my room to get dressed. I was in jeans a New York Yankees t-shirt with my pink converse. I went to the bathroom and Daddy put my hair in a ponytail with lots of clips. That's how crazy my hair is. I got out and Auntie Sue was at the table eating her breakfast.

"Morning Auntie Sue" I said while giving her a hug.

"Good morning Ava" she responded with a hug.

I sat down and Daddy put a bowl of cereal in front of me. My usual. Uncle Reed came in and said good morning to all of us. I was in my own little world when I heard Uncle Reed say something that Victor stopped by for a little visit last night. I looked up at him and said,

"Wait! Dr. Doom was here"

At least that's what I call him. He is rude and mean, and when your last name has _Doom_ in it that's saying something. Plus, Auntie Sue said that he has some degree for people to call him a doctor, but I really don't know and I really don't care.

"Ava" Auntie Sue said in a stern voice.

Daddy , Uncle Reed, and Uncle Ben were trying so hard to keep in their laughter, but they couldn't. Uncle Reed was clearing his throat and said,

" Uh... your Aunt is right *chuckles* Ava *clears throat* that wasn't very nice."

He managed to get the last one out and he was smiling widely at me. I just kept my mouth shut for the rest of breakfast.

"Today I want to run some tests to see why our bodies keep altering and acting out of the normal." Uncle Reed announced.

We all nodded. Daddy was first. He was in a cool looking metal box thing. I was with Auntie Sue and Uncle Reed in the observation room. Uncle Reed told him to start. At first it was just his hand that was on fire, then it went up his arm and traveled down his entire body. His white tank top and black sweats burned off.

"Whoa...!"daddy yelled with excitement.

Uncle Reed looked at his computer for a second.

"He's heating up from his core." Uncle Reed said.

I was smiling. Daddy looked like he was having fun.

"His vitals are completely normal" Auntie Sue said.

I had no idea what was going on, but it sounded like everything was okay. I saw a dial go up faster.

"It's hotter than I anticipated." Uncle Reed said

Uncle Reed used his microphone and said,

"Okay Johnny back it down"

Of course daddy being daddy, he didn't listen. Instead he declared that he can go even hotter. Pretty soon he started to float in mid air. It's a good thing I had my pink and blue Care Bear sunglasses with me. The glare from his flames were blinding.

"Johnny just back it down right now!" Uncle Reed yelled

"Johnny!" Auntie Sue exclaimed

Uncle Reed pressed a button and a loud alarm went off. It's a very good thing that Uncle Reed had built in fire extinguishers. The flames immediately went off and daddy groaned and started to laugh like a weirdo. We walked out of the observation room.

"Buzz-Kill!" daddy yelled "You guys are crampin' my style!"

Daddy was covered in white foam from head to toe. I was trying to hide my laughter. I really wished I had a camera at that moment.

"Johnny, you were at 4,000 Kelvin." Auntie Sue said sternly

"Sweet!" daddy responded

" No, not sweet that's the temperature of the sun. Any hotter and you could approached supernova."

" I don't know what you are talking about" I muttered under my breath

"Not only could you kill yourself, but you can set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life." Uncle Reed said.

I tugged on his lab coat. Uncle Reed looked down at me.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me." I said.

Uncle Reed smiled and nodded.

"Got it! Supernova- bad" daddy said while giving a thumbs up.

As he was turning away I called out for him.

"Oh Daddy!"

He turned around.

"You got a little something right here" I said while pointing at my chin.

He pointed at me then gave me the 'oh-you-better-watch-out-little-lady-look'/ Daddy turned around, got out and went to get cleaned up.

"Alright Ava, you're next" Uncle Reed said

"Uh... Ava's not here right now please leave a message after the beep" I said with a nervous smile.

"Nice try" Uncle Reed said. He pointed at the chair in the center of the room and said "Go sit over there and I'll be right down in a sec."

I nodded and went to sit down. It was a black swivel chair. My favorite. I started to spin slowly in it. I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. Uncle Reed cleared his throat and spun the chair back so I can face him.

" Okay Ava, now I know you have telekinesis. You practically lifted that firefighter up with no help" Uncle Reed said.

I gave a little nod.

"So, what I need you to do is think about how you were feeling on the bridge when you caught the firefighter."

"Okay" I replied

"Whenever you're ready." Uncle Reed said

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was worried, scared, nervous. Those were my exact emotions on the bridge. All the events were playing in my head like a movie. I wasn't aware of anything around me.

"Uh Ava?" Auntie Sue said

I opened my eyes. Auntie Sue, Uncle Reed and I were all floating. My eyes went wide. We were very close to the ceiling. My mind started to wonder, and Uncle Reed and Auntie Sue started to fall while I still floated.

"AVA!" Auntie Sue yelled

I quickly stuck my hands out and they immediately stopped. Their faces were literally two inches away from the ground.

"Can you put us down gently please?" Uncle Reed asked kindly.

" Uh... I'll try." I responded

I raised my hand up gently and they mirrored my hand movements. When they were in a standing position I slowly put my hands down. When I heard Auntie Sue's heels click on the floor I put my hands down.

"Thanks sweetie" Auntie Sue said while looking up at me.

Uncle Reed was about to say something then dad came in.

"Sup guys where's Ava?" daddy asked.

Uncle Reed and Auntie Sue just looked up at me and pointed in unison. Daddy had a confused look on his face and looked up at me. His face went from confused to shock, but a good shocked.

" Hi dad" I said while waving

" Ava baby, how did you get up there?" daddy asked slowly

" I have telekinesis so I just thought about m- OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

I was cut off when I started to fall. I was getting very worried and scared. I was screaming and then I stopped. Why did I stop? I opened my eyes and there was two inches between my face and the cold hard gray floor.

"I'm okay. Umm.. a little help?" I asked

Daddy grabbed me as he was going to pick me up and I let my mind wonder. I pretty much turned off the telekinesis and daddy placed me back on my feet.

"Baby, are you okay?" daddy asked in a concerned voice

"I'm fine daddy"

"That was awesome!" daddy said while picking me up and spinning me around.

He put me down and I looked up at Uncle Reed.

" Okay Ava I think that's enough testing for you today. We'll test your fire next time."

A few things I learned today. One: Uncle Ben's insides are completely rock solid. Two: Uncle Reed needs to learn how to not irritate Auntie Sue about her emotions. Three: My father acts like my age at times.

**AN: Okay guys that was chapter 8. I felt like it wasn't as good as my other chapters but this was kind of a hard chapter for me to write. Also, I was a little disappointed about my reviews. I only got two. Don't me wrong they were excellent and uplifting but I wished I could've gotten a little more. Anyways Please(infinity) review. Refrain from flames. Only Johnny and Ava can do that.**

**~Outsiders83~**


	9. Things are about to get strange

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic 4 characters or the movie. I only own my character Ava.**

**AN: Hey guys I'm back. I'm very, very, very, very, very sorry I haven't updated in a long time. No worries I'm not abandoning the story and I hope some of my readers haven't abandoned me. Now ON WITH CHAPTER 9!**

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning I got up. Got dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with flowers on it. Daddy put my hair down and put a few pink clips in it. When he was done I went to go eat breakfast. A bowl of cereal. We were all sitting at the table eating. The one person that wasn't there just yet was daddy. I looked over and I saw Uncle Ben squeezing a big bag of oranges in to a large round glass bowl. As Uncle Ben was about to drink his orange juice daddy came out and said,

" All right, I'm here. Let's make this quick. I got places to go today."

Daddy grabbed Uncle Ben's bowl of orange juice right out of his hands. That was a little wrong, but it was kind of funny to see Uncle Ben's shocked face. Once dad reached the sink with a little chuckle he continued,

" Oh wait. I don't go anywhere."

I just didn't pay attention. Unlike my dad I understand why we couldn't go out. We don't know how to use these 'powers' yet, so who knows what could happen. Just the other day Auntie Sue went for a walk and had to turn invisible again, because a big crowd was going nuts over her.

"Johnny, it's imperative that we stay inside for the foreseeable future." Uncle Reed was telling daddy.

That's the new rule in the house. We can't go outside. I haven't even gone to school. Evie and Alex have been dropping my homework off every day, so I at least get something done.

"I know, I know, but Reed the last time you said that my brain hurt for a week." I heard daddy say.

" Johnny it's too dangerous for you to be out in public." Auntie Sue said.

I smiled to myself a little. I had to agree with her.

"You've been saying that for years." I laughed a little on inside when I heard daddy say that.

I looked over and I saw Uncle Ben trying to hold a tiny fork with his giant four fingers.

"What worries me is that our powers are evolving." Uncle Reed said.

" I know! Ava and I are so close to flying, guys . I can taste it." Daddy said.

I turned around and saw the paper towel that daddy threw in the sink catch on fire. Auntie Sue chuckled a bit and told us we couldn't fly.

"Yet." I said to Auntie Sue.

Auntie Sue gave me a little smile. The flaming paper towel in the sink caught her attention and she said,

"Johnny can you put that out."

Daddy turned around. He started to groan and he tried to put the fire out. Only it made it spread just a little more. It was a bit funny watching daddy trying to put the fire out.

"What's going on Reed, how are you going to cure us?" Uncle Ben asked.

" Yeah, I actually want  to go to school. " I paused for a second. " Did I just say that." I asked myself.

Daddy laughed a little. Uncle Reed showed us his clipboard.

" I'm gonna build a machine to recreate the storm." He began.

We all took a closer look of the clipboard.

"The cosmic rays will travel from this generator to this chamber." Uncle Reed continued.

"What no pop-ups?" daddy asked.

Auntie Sue shot him a glance. Uncle Reed continued,

"If I can reverse the wave signal-"

" then it'll return us back to normal," Uncle Ben finished the sentence.

"What are the risks?" Auntie Sue asked concerned.

"Even a small miscalculation could increase our symptoms exponentially. Or perhaps even kill us." Uncle Reed said.

I practically choked on my fruit loops and Uncle Ben accidently bit the tip of his fork off.

"Now dying . That's bad right?"Daddy asked. I looked at him with a 'duh' face. " I say we just let sleeping dogs lie, guys." he added.

"So how long is this contraption's up and running Reed?" Uncle Ben asked.

"It's hard to say." he answered.

"How long Reed?" Uncle Ben asked simply and a little more annoyed.

"I don't know" Uncle Reed managed to get out before being cut off by Uncle Ben," You don't know?"

"You don't want this to get worse." Uncle Reed tried to explain.

"Worse than that?" daddy shot. He really wasn't helping at all.

"Look guys we're gonna be stuck here for awhile, so let's just try and get along." Auntie Sue summed up. Like that's going to happen.

x ~AJS~ x

The next couple of days were...how do I put this...interesting. Right now daddy and I are playing a prank on Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben is snoring loudly on the couch. Daddy a large amount of shaving cream on Uncle Ben's big rocky hand, and I got the feather duster. Daddy put the shaving cream down, and I handed him the feather duster. We were trying so hard not to laugh. With wide smiles plastered on our faces, daddy did the honors of running the feathers lightly over Uncle Ben's rocky face. Nothing happened. Daddy decided to hold the duster by the feathers and run the tan handle over Uncle Ben's face. Still nothing really happened. Uncle Ben just waved the hand without the shaving cream. We both shook our heads. I was getting really tired of daddy's 'technique', so I wanted to try. I attempted to take the duster away from him, daddy wouldn't let go. Pretty soon we had a little tug-o-war over the duster. With all my might I managed to take it away from him. I smiled while holding the duster close to my chest.

"Brat." daddy said under his breath.

I looked at him and whispered," You just wait until I get Uncle Ben."

I grabbed the duster by the black feathers, and with a determined face I ran the tan handle ever so slightly over Uncle Ben's face. I pulled away and his large hand flew onto his face, covering his rocky face with white foam. Daddy and I cheered silently. I did a little fist pump while daddy raised his arms.

"Run, Run, Run!" I whispered loudly.

I ran past daddy as he followed behind me. I was sliding all over the wood floor in my purple socks. My ruffled green skirt swooshed around my legs as I ran.

"Johnny!" Uncle Ben yelled.

It only made us run down the hall faster. We ran into daddy's room. I ran to the desk and grabbed a deck of cards. Daddy closed the door and turned the T.V on. I got on the bed and set up the cards as if we were playing Go Fish. Daddy sat on the bed with me and grabbed the cards I set up for him, and we began to 'play'.

"So daddy do you have any five's?" I asked.

"Nope 'Go Fish'"

"Do you have any three's" he asked.

"Um... yeah." I said while handing him the my card.

"Do you have any seven's?" I asked. The minute I asked I heard the door creak open and daddy looked up.

"Oh Hi Uncle Ben we were just playing 'Go Fish'. Do you wanna play with us the next game?" I asked sweetly.

"I know what you did." Uncle Ben said while pointing at daddy.

"What did I do?" Daddy asked as if didn't know anything.

"Uncle Ben what's that stuff all over your face?" I asked. I looked over at daddy and he had his famous smirk on. I knew he wanted to laugh so hard.

" Your father did this." Uncle Ben said in an irritated tone.

"Ben, what are you talking about. I was in here the whole time playing 'Go Fish' with Ava." daddy said.

" He's right Uncle Ben."

Uncle Ben shook his head and left the room while mumbling something under his breath. Daddy went and stuck his head out the door. A few seconds later he stuck his head back in the room. He gave me the OK sign and we started to laugh wildly. Besides the pranks we play on Uncle Ben, we haven't been the only one's doing interesting things. Uncle Reed has been working on the machine. He walked in on Auntie Sue while she was getting out of the shower. Luckily she was able to turn invisible. Auntie Sue was pretty upset that day. Yesterday I was walking down the hall way to go use the bathroom when I saw Uncle Reed's hand reach from out of the bathroom. I didn't know what he was doing. When his arm reached back I saw a roll of toilet paper in his hands. With my jaw dropped I walked backwards a little and decided that I could hold it. Can anything get more interesting in the Baxter Building?

**AN: Okay so that was the long awaited Chapter 9. Again I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update sooner. I will try to get Chapter 10 uploaded though. Please review. And refrain from flames. XD. **

**Peace ~Love ~ and Human torch,**

**outsiders83**


	10. That bad feeling in your tummy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic Four characters. I only own Ava Jette.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Please don't throw invisible objects at me. I'm oh so very sorry that I haven't updated since July. I'm going to be very honest with you guys I really don't know when I'm going to update after this. I just started high school and I've just not had the time. Enough babbling, on with chapter 10!**

Just sitting in my room bored as ever. Ugh! I wish I could see my friends. Funny thing is I actually want to go back to school. I hate just being here at Uncle Reed's apartment. It was a lot of fun at the beginning, now it's so boring. Here I am brushing the hair of my doll when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell. Daddy came in.

"Hey"

"Hi" I said back.

"The X-Games are on. I was just gonna make some popcorn and watch it all by myself." daddy said in a fake sad voice.

"Can I watch it with you?" I ask hopefully

"Sure why not. I need my buddy with me." daddy told me. It's the truth I am his X-Game buddy I always have been. Daddy tells me that when I was a baby I used to just sit down in his lap and watch the X-Games with him. Sometimes I would fall asleep most of the time I would just watch while Mama made dinner for us.

"Okay, I'll be right out." I said. With a smile Daddy left. For some strange reason I feel like something bad is going to happen. I can feel it in my tummy. I'll just let it go. I put my doll down and grabbed my stuffed elephant that daddy won for me at Cooney Island. My elephant is gray with a pink stomach. It also has big blue eyes. I named him Johnny since daddy gave it to me. Whenever daddy and I watch T.V or a movie I always bring Johnny (the elephant) with me. I do the same thing when daddy is performing on T.V. I went over to get it. I had Johnny tightly in my arms when I smelled something burning. I looked down and Johnny was all black. I held him out and his trunk fell off. That's when it hit me. I burned Johnny. I felt the tears coming out of my eyes. The tears didn't come all the way down . I only stopped halfway. I guess it was from the heat of my skin. I sat on the floor in the middle of my room. I didn't want to burn anything else. Now I really can't wait until Uncle Reed builds his machine.

~xAJSx~

I was in my room for what seemed like forever. I looked at my clock and it was only thirty minutes. I walked out into the living room to see the T.V on. Daddy wasn't around the house. Where could he be.

"Alright, Alright! I want you to make a lot of noise for a very special guest!" I heard the announcer guy from the T.V say.

"Oh is the special guest Johnny Storm?" I said sarcastically to the T.V

"Mr. Johnny Storm from the Fantastic 5!" He announced excitedly.

"What?" I said. I saw daddy going up on the dirt ramp from his motorcycle and doing a flip.

"Look at that flip!" the announcer said amazed.

After daddy was done he rode around waving to the crowd. That's daddy for you. Usually when daddy is performing I get all excited. Today I didn't know if I should be mad or excited. The announcer guy said that 'that trick is old, show us something new.' Oh god please don't encourage him. Daddy revved(idk how to spell it) up his motorcycle . He started to go. Up and off the ramp, daddy let go of his bike and he flipped with it. Just as daddy was about to get back on his bike he missed just by a few feet and started to fall. There he was falling I was about to lose my other parent.

"Oh NO!" I yelled out towards the T.V. Just as I was about to lose all faith in him. Daddy caught on fire and started to fly. I knew he could catch on fire, but I didn't really take him seriously when he said that he could fly. When I thought he was alright the flames turned off and he started to fall again. He fell on the top of the dirt ramp and rolled all the way down. His bike was destroyed and his suit was all burned. All the doctors and paramedics came to see if he was okay.

"Please be okay, please be okay" I prayed quietly to myself.

"He's Okay! He's alright everybody!" the announcer guy said to the crowd. I sighed and fell back into the couch. Ugh, thank god he's alright. Daddy stood back up took off his helmet and then took off what was left of his suit. Underneath it was his Fantastic 5 suit. He started dancing to the crowd. Is he for real? I guess everyone else heard me, because I turn around and I see Auntie Sue standing behind the couch.

"He didn't?" Auntie Sue asked unbelieved.

"Oh yes he did." Uncle Ben said when he was sitting on the chair, "Flame boy never listens."

"What did he do to his uniform?" Auntie Sue asked sternly. I saw Uncle Reed look down at his under his lab coat. On his uniform was a big number 5 on it. I'm guessing everybody's uniform has that now. Now a lady was asking him questions.

"Johnny I've gotta ask you about this outfit."

"It's sort of Armani meets astronaut." He answered

"So what are your superhero names?" She asked

"Well they call me the Human Torch. Ladies call me Torch" he said smoothly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What about the rest of the team?" a big picture of Auntie Sue came up.

" That's the Invisible Girl." Daddy answered

"Girl?" Auntie Sue asked.

"What about your leader , Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic. Is it true that he can expand any part of his anatomy?" everyone started to laugh. I wonder what they were laughing.

"Yeah, but I find him sorta limp." daddy said. What was that supposed to mean. Now everyone was really laughing. Geez what is so funny.

"What is that? What do you call that thing?" she asked

"That's it The Thing." daddy answered

"Now who is that little girl? She is such a cutie." the lady said. I smiled to myself.

" That's actually my friend's daughter. I'm watching over her while her parents are away. She has the same powers as me for some odd reason. That's The Flamin' Jette." daddy said confidently.

" Why did he say I was his friends daughter. I thought I was his daughter." I said to Auntie Sue. They all looked at me sadly.

"You are his daughter. Daddy is just going to be in big trouble by me right now. Let's go down there guys." Auntie Sue said.

~xAJSx~

When we got there Auntie Sue pointed him out. Daddy has his arms wrapped around two girls. He was smiling for the cameras. We went up to him and Auntie Sue tried to get him to talk while she was holding my hand. Daddy kept making excuses like 'can we talk about this later?' or 'Where's my ride?'. I heard a big crash. I looked up and I saw Daddy's car in a big ball. We were all looking at the car. Then daddy's license plate hit him in the head. Daddy looked to his right and saw that Uncle Ben had destroyed his precious red car.

"You think that's funny pebbles?" daddy asked him frustrated. Uncle Ben approached daddy dangerously.

"Johnny, you gave us names? You don't think!" Auntie Sue told him," So now you're the face of the Fantastic 5?"

" A face that's about to be broken" Uncle Ben warned daddy. I was getting scared. I leaned towards Uncle Reed more.

"Look this isn't permanent Johnny. We have to be careful until were normal again." Uncle Reed stepped in. So much for my shield.

"What if I don't want to be normal? I didn't turn into a monster" daddy said while pointing towards Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben was about to punch daddy, but he stopped himself and walked away. Daddy did the very immature thing and threw a fireball at Uncle Ben. Things were not going to be pretty.

"That's it Tinker bell. You want to fly? Then Fly!" Uncle Ben punched through Uncle Reed and hit daddy into a Burger king poster.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed. Daddy got right back up and walked towards Uncle Ben. I stepped back in fear a little bit. All I could do is stand back and watch. Auntie Sue stepped right in between them and finally said," You two need a time out!"

"Talk to block head, he started it." daddy said as Uncle Ben walked away.

"I don't care! Damn it Johnny." Auntie Sue said as she ran after Uncle Ben. I was looking down at the concrete floor the whole time.

" You need to control yourself. Think before you act." Uncle Reed said.

"That's your problem: you never act you always think." daddy said," What if we got these powers for a reason? What if it was a higher calling?"

"Oh a higher calling like getting girls and making money?"

"Is there any higher?" daddy asked. I can't believe he just said that. I'm not stupid I'm actually very bright for my age. I maybe six but I know what that meant.

"What?" I asked harshly. Daddy turned around.  
"Oh god, Ava , no I didn't-"

" I can't believe you." I said.

"Ava wait, baby let me explain." daddy said

"I hate you!" I yelled out and ran away. I ran all the way back to Uncle Reed's apartment. Big fat tears were flowing freely down my face. I can't believe Daddy doesn't even care about me. I grabbed the picture I drew of daddy and me and tore it down the middle. I also put the essay I wrote about him on his bed. I went back to my room and got under the covers with Teddy and cried. I cried and waited until everyone got home.

**Author's Note: Okay I had to make Johnny mean like that. Again I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry to say that I don't exactly know when my next update is. I promise I will finish the story! Please review and refrain from flames. Peace out!**

**Outsiders83**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter I promise that I will try to finish this story as soon as I can. Right now I'm going to do as much as I can. Now enough babbling, and on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the contents from Fantastic 4 I only own my character Ava.**

**Chapter 11:**

I heard the door open. Everyone came in. I can hear stomping so I know Uncle Ben I definitely know that Uncle Ben is here.

"Johnny everything is going to be okay. We will find her don't worry." I heard Auntie Sue calmly say to daddy.

"Sue you don't understand. This is my daughter and it's my fault that she ran away!" Daddy said rather harshly. I didn't know that he blamed the whole thing on himself.

"Johnny I may not have a child but I know all you want is Ava here safe and sound, but you cannot panic like this." Auntie Sue said. I didn't hear anything but daddy sighing. I heard some more footsteps and then a someone slam the door.

'Oh no! Daddy is in his room!' I thought. I got out of my bed fast but quietly so no one can hear me. I made the bed, grabbed teddy and crawled under my bed. I heard my door opening. I put my hand over my mouth so no one can hear me breathing. I heard footsteps walking around my room. Then it stopped. Whoever is in here is standing right next to my bed. The person squatted and looked at the ashes from Johnny the elephant. The person stood up and said,

"God Ava where are you?"

I knew it was daddy that was in here. I sounded like he was crying. I heard him sniffle a little. I felt my bed go down a little. I moved away from where daddy was sitting. I didn't want to get squashed. Daddy sniffled again. He sighed a big sigh.

"Erika... god what the hell am I doing?" daddy said. He's talking to mama. Daddy continued,

"Geez, I wish you were here right now. Babe I did something so bad and I need your help. Erika, I don't know how to break it to you but Ava ran away and it's all my fault." daddy stopped and sniffled some more. He sighed again and started talking to mama some more.

"Reed said to me well more like asked me what a my higher calling was getting girls and making money? I answered is there any higher. Ava saw the whole thing. She told me that she hated me. I really tore me up inside and I deserved it. I know and you know that I go out with a lot of girls and I'm really sorry babe. You know that you and Ava will be my favorite girls in the entire world. I guess I just go out a lot is so I can get my mind off of you. Ever since the accident I wasn't the same. The night of your funeral I got Ava out of her crib I carried her to our room put up a picture I have of us from sixth grade and just sat there. Like we were a family. Like we did every Saturday night... If I can't find Ava I don't know what I'll do. I love you Erika."

After daddy was he stood up and left my room. As much as I wanted to come out from under my bed and tell him I was there the whole time. I couldn't.

"Johnny..." I heard Auntie Sue calling for my dad. She knocked and his door then opened it.

"Johnny, Reed called the police. They're looking for Ava." Auntie Sue said

" Thanks for calling the police, but I'm gonna go look for her myself." daddy said.

"We'll go with you..."

"No Sue I have to do this myself. I have to go find my little girl." Daddy said. Then he left. I heard Auntie Sue sigh and then she walked out of daddy's room. I just stayed under my bed. I heard Uncle Ben leave. I guess he just had to get out and think. Uncle Reed went out with Auntie Sue to go look for me. Pretty soon everyone was gone. I was just under the bed by myself. I waited a few minutes before I got out. Sometimes they forget things and I didn't want them to see me.

I slowly got out from under my bed and opened the door to my room and walked out. I walked to daddy's room. I saw the picture I made and ripped and the paper I wrote in school. I saw the picture that ripped was taped back together. The paper I wrote had tear stains on them. I sighed and left. I walked around Uncle Reed's apartment and it just felt so empty. Also I got this really bad feeling. Like someone was coming to start trouble. I went to my room closed my door. I went to the little nightstand next to my bed and took out my CD player and the CD that daddy burned for me. I listened to "Buddy Holly" over and over again. I started to cry. I just lied there under my bed, listening to music, holding teddy, crying, and just waiting for something to happen.

**AN:**** Okay so that is chapter 11. I cried a little when I wrote it. I hope you like it and I'm so sorry it's so short. Don't worry Chapter 12 will have more action. Please Review and refrain from flames.**

**~outsiders83**


	12. 3 down 2 to go

**AN: **** okay... I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm not abandoning and I'm very sorry :/. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter. On the brighter side, here is the long awaited Chapter 12. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Fantastic 4 characters I only own Ava Jette.**

**Chapter 12**

Almost 30 minutes ago the lights started to flicker. I'm still under my bed. I'm supper scared now. I don't know who is in Uncle Reed's apartment. I really don't want anyone to find me. The lights are flickering again.

'Okay, now I need to go find out what's going on.', I thought to myself.

I got up from under my bed, being very careful not to burn teddy. I opened my door slowly and walked down the hall quietly. I heard a loud crash coming from Uncle Reed's lab. Now I know I'm not supposed to go in there, but who cares! I went in there quieter than a church mouse. I saw a person knocked out on the floor. It was Uncle Ben. He wasn't a rock anymore. I guess the machine does work.

"Uncle Ben! Wake up Uncle Ben!", I cried out as I tried to shake him awake. I didn't notice that there was other people in the lab until I heard someone yell,

"Ava, get out of here!"

I turned around to see Uncle Reed trying to run from Victor Von Doom. Victor held out his hand and lightning shot out of his hand, and Uncle Reed fell out of the window.

"Uncle Reed!", I yelled.

Victor turned around and shot me with his stupid lightning. I screamed because first of all it was really scary and second of all it hurt more than the last time I skinned my knee. I fell to the floor and everything looked blurry. I was too scared to use my powers. I felt Victor pick me up and he threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Everything was happening so fast. Before I knew it we were in the lobby. I heard someone ask,

"Mr. Von Doom, are you alright?"

"Never better Jimmy," Victor said to Jimmy the door man.

I heard another loud crash. I couldn't tell what happened, all I knew was that Jimmy was hurt. Then everything went black.

x~AJS~x

**Johnny's P.O.V**

I was walking down Times Square looking for Ava and clearing my thoughts. Then I noticed that almost every single light started to flicker. The power was going out. I turned around and saw a bright light shining from Reed's apartment.

'Oh my god,' I thought to myself.

I ran all the way to Reed's apartment. When I got to the door I expected Jimmy to greet me, but instead he was getting checked for injuries by the paramedic.

'What the hell is going on?', I thought.

I raced to the elevator and quickly pressed for the top floor. As soon as the doors opened I ran out.

"Sue!", I called out. She was in Reed's lab.

"Johnny, the machine works! Give me a hand.", Sue said. I saw that Ben was no longer a rock.

"What happened big guy? I leave for five minutes.", I asked him.

"The machine, Vic used it on himself. He must've been affected by the cloud like us.", Ben said.

"Where's Reed?", Sue asked.

"Vic must've taken him.", Ben said. He looked up towards the window. It was shattered. Sue and I went up. I saw something lying there. 'Ava's teddy bear', I thought to myself.

"He's got Ava too.", I said as anger filled my voice. Sue and I walked onto the balcony. All of the sudden we saw a rocket or something coming towards us. Then I realized that it was coming towards me. It was a heat-seeking missile.

"We need to get out of here.", Sue said to me.

"I got an idea.", I said as I got into position.

"Don't even think about it.", Sue warned.

"Never do.", I replied. I ran and jumped off the balcony.

"FLAME ON!", I yelled. It finally worked! My clothes burned off as my body engulfed in flames. I was having fun, but I realized that I had to protect my friends and most importantly my baby girl. My Ava. I threw fire in the air to try to fool the missile, but that didn't work. I flew out towards the river.

"Come on! Think", I said to myself. I saw a garbage barge (AN: is that what it's called?) in the water. I threw flames on it and flew into the flames. The missile hit and knocked me into the water. Before I hit the water Ava's face popped into my head.

x~AJS~x

**Ava's P.O.V**

When I woke up I felt weightless. I could barely breathe. Then I realized that I was under water. I looked up and saw the top of the surface. I tried to swim up but something was holding me down. I looked and a tight rope was tied around my ankle. I tried to take it off, but it was too tight. I would have had to burn it, but I'm under water. Flames do not work when wet. I couldn't use my telekinesis, because I couldn't concentrate as I started to panic. I felt like my lungs were going to burst. Then everything went black again.

**AN: ****Okay, I haven't updated in awhile because I procrastinated a lot and this chapter wasn't easy to write. I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm not abandoning this story at all. I just don't know when I'm going to update the next chapter because finals are about to begin and I'm in my school's play so I have to memorize lines. I promise you that this story will get done. So please review, review, review. Let's try to get to 50 and refrain from flames. oh and thank you to all my reviewers! :D**

**-outsiders83**


	13. The Big Battle

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the content or characters from the movie 'Fantastic 4'. I only own my character Ava Jette.**

**AN:**** Hey everyone. It's time for another update! Sorry for being a little late. The story is almost over. My estimation will be at least 2-3 more chapters. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers the reviews have been making my day. Well on with Chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13**

Ava P.O.V

I woke up coughing. I felt water come up my throat. It was a gross feeling. I was glad that I was out of the water. I dried pretty quickly. I felt myself in somebody's arms. I looked up and I saw Auntie Sue looking down at me. She was holding me in her arms. Auntie Sue looked pretty worried.

"Ava, sweetie you're going to be okay. Just take some deep breaths," Auntie sue told me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We're in Victor's office," Uncle Reed said.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. Auntie Sue or Uncle Reed didn't really answer my question. Auntie Sue started to stand me up as she said,

"We gotta go downtown, and quick."

"I can fly there," I suggested.

"That's true, but how do we get there?" Auntie Sue asked Uncle Reed.

"We better get a head start walking over there. Ava you fly to where Ben is. Sue and I will make it," Uncle Reed told me. I nodded and looked out the window before I jumped out. This wasn't going to be an easy job. There glass shards everywhere and this is pretty much the first time flying from a high point. I backed away from the window and made a running start. I jumped out the window and yelled,

"FLAME ON!"

With that I busted into flames and I started to soar over New York. It was a little scary, but it was really fun. While I was looking down for Uncle Ben and Victor (aka Dr. Doom) so many questions came to mind.

'Is everyone still mad at me for running away?'

'Who took me out of the water?'

'Is daddy okay?'

That was the one that wouldn't leave my head. I hope that daddy is okay. I looked down some more at the city when I saw a big flash of what looked like lightning. Then I saw fire. I could see Uncle Ben.

'That's the place,' I thought to myself. I flew towards the sight but more towards the park so I can hide a little bit. When I got there I saw Victor grab a green pole and hit Uncle Ben with it. Lighting came out and Uncle Ben flew a little then fell causing the ground to come up. Victor started walking towards Uncle Ben.

"Good bye, Ben," Victor said as he was getting closer to him.

"What should I do?" I said to myself as Victor kept getting closer and closer. Just as Victor was about to stab Uncle Ben a voice called out saying,

"I can't let you do that!" I was Uncle Reed.

"Reed, I'll be right with you," Victor said. Victor was about to make another attempt to stab Uncle Ben when a force field came up over Uncle Ben and blocked the pole. It was Auntie Sue!

"Hello Susan," Victor said as she appeared behind him, "you three are pathetic." Victor continued. Just as he said that a big fire ball came up and hit him. Then daddy came in flying.

"You missed me. Had a little relapse, huh? Welcome back," Daddy said to Victor.

I was so happy to see that daddy was okay and alive.

"Oh wait. There are only four of you. Where's that little brat of yours Jonathan?" Victor asked evilly. That made me mad. I ran out from my hiding spot and used my telekinesis to pick up the pole. As I controlled the pole I motion my hands to hit Victor across the back. Surprisingly he fell face first on the floor really hard. I surprised myself. I didn't know I was this strong. I ran over next to daddy.

"I'm right here!" I answered Victor's question. Victor stood up taking in deep breaths as he faced all of us.

"This is going to be fun," he said as he raised his arms and started to take all of the electricity surrounding him. People were screaming and running around panicked. When Victor had all of the electricity that he needed he shot daddy with some lighting first then Uncle Ben. I kneeled down beside daddy. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't I have to be brave.

"Daddy, are you okay? Daddy, please be okay." I said to him. He was laying down trying to regain his strength.

"Daddy is okay baby. Daddy is okay." He said to me as he sat up. Daddy pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. All of the sudden we heard a grunt and Auntie Sue yelling,

"I can't hold it!" Auntie Sue was holding a force field to Victor's lighting. Daddy and I quickly stood up trying to think of a way to help her. We saw Uncle Reed grab a mail box and throw it toward Victor. It hit his arm causing Victor to stop the lighting. Then when Victor wasn't paying attention Uncle Reed turned into a ball and rolled to Victor and Uncle Reed jumped up and made himself into what looked a big blanket and covered Victor. Uncle Reed wrapped his body around Victor and yelled to me and daddy,

"Johnny! Ava! Supernova! "

'Uh… isn't that bad?' I thought to myself.

"I thought we agreed that was bad!" daddy asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Now!" Uncle Reed commanded. Daddy and I both started running and we caught on fire. We started to fly around Victor while Auntie Sue made a huge force field to try to contain the fire. Victor to throw lightning bolts at us. I dodged a couple of them as did daddy. Then I just got too tired. I stopped but I ended up being thrown to the ground. Daddy was hit with one of Victor's lightning bolts again and he fell to the ground beside me. We both tried to get up but I didn't have the strength to. I could just fall asleep right then and there. Daddy sat up and pulled me into his arms and held me. He held me as we both watched the flames die down. Victor was standing right in the center. His clothes were gone and he was all metal.

"Is that the best you can do? A little heat?" he asked.

"Time for your lesson: Chemistry 101. What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?" Uncle Reed asked. Uncle Ben kicked a fire hydrant causing the top to go off and the water started to go everywhere. I knew what uncle reed wanted to do. Uncle Ben kicked the water in a certain direction while Uncle Reed made himself into a spiral to shoot the water towards Victor. He wasn't getting a clear shot.

"Ava!" Uncle Reed called me. I motioned my hands to hit the rest of the water towards Victor. Victor was trying so hard to block the water. In a few seconds we stopped. All of us saw Victor completed solid.

"Whoa." Uncle Ben and I said at the same time. Uncle Ben and I walked over to daddy. Daddy picked me up and I had my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You done good, kid," Uncle Ben said to Johnny. I squeezed daddy a little tighter. I was glad to be back with daddy again. I should've never 'run away' in the first place. I felt really bad. I cried a little but the tears dried to fast. Daddy kissed my temple as he and Uncle Ben started to walk towards Uncle Reed and Auntie Sue. Daddy set me down and I immediately grabbed his hand. I looked up at daddy and he smiled down at me.

"Man I love this job." Daddy said.

"Job, huh?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Well, we do have the suits." Uncle Reed said.

"So does this mean I'm in the Fantastic 5?" I asked hopefully.

"You bet you are," daddy said to me. I smiled as we turned around and waved 'hi' to everyone that cheered. I waved to Evie and Alex. They were in the crowd yelling,

"GO AVA!"

This was the coolest night ever!

**AN: Alright that was chapter 13! I hoped you all liked it. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Alright the next chapter will be the party and I'm warning you it will be short. After that it will be an Epilogue! I'm can't wait to write it. Also, be sure to check out my poll that I put up on my profile entitled 'What Story should I do next?' So that's pretty much it. Please review and refrain from flames. We all know that Johnny and Ava can only do that XD. **

**Peace & Thanks!**

**~outsiders83**


	14. The Celebration

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Fantastic 4 characters I only own Ava.

**AN: **Hey everyone! It's time for another update. I am officially off school as of Thursday and I'm so ready for summer! I will try to update as much as I can. I get really lazy over the summer. This is the second to the last chapter and I hope that you all like it! On with Chapter 14!

**Chapter 14:**

After the whole battle with Dr. Doom, the city gave us a party to celebrate the fact that we saved the city. The cool thing was that it was on a boat! Inside it was all decorated with balloons and streamers and there was a big sign that said 'Thank you Fantastic Five.' There were so many people there. Even Evie and Alex came. We played hide and seek a lot until Auntie Sue told us nicely to stop running around, but it was okay. I ran over to daddy as he was shaking hands with some police officers. Daddy picked me up when I ran over to him.

"Hey baby girl. Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes daddy," I answered.

"Good," daddy said as he kissed my cheek, "Do you have the ring for Uncle Reed?"

"Yes, it's right here in my pocket," I said as I pulled it from my brown jean pocket.

"Good girl. Put it back in your pocket and go play with your friends," daddy said as he put me down. I nodded and ran towards Evie and Alex.

"Ava, what's that in your pocket?" Alex asked.

"Oh this, well don't tell anyone but my Uncle Reed is going to ask my Auntie Sue to marry her tonight!" I said in a quiet yet excited voice.

"They are! I was hoping that they were gonna get married! And I was right! When is he going to ask?" Evie asked.

"Oh my gosh! He's going to ask right now!" I said, "Be quiet guys."

I only knew that Uncle Reed was going to ask when he winked at me. That was the signal so I can give him the ring when he asked. Auntie Sue and Uncle Reed were outside trying to get some "alone" time. They were talking about different things when Uncle Reed mentioned that he,

"Found a broken gasket from space." When Uncle Reed said that he gave me a little nod to go over there. When I got over there I gave him the 'ring' and ran over toward my friends. We went inside and stood next to daddy. I tugged on his coat and pointed outside when I got his attention. He knew it was time for Uncle Reed to propose. Soon everyone was staring outside looking in the same direction as us.

"A gasket? Reed, come on. We're at a party," Auntie Sue said to Uncle Reed

"And, if one of us were to wear it," he said while stopping here a little. He showed her the 'ring' and Auntie Sue gasped. Uncle Reed used his stretchy powers and stretched his knee down,

"No more thinking. No more variables. Sue Storm," Uncle Reed said as his body stretched down to his knee.

"will you marry me?"

Auntie Sue smiled as she turned invisible. She slipped her invisible finger into the ring.

"Sue, you kinda need to say something," Uncle Reed said with a smile.

"Oh, yes… Yes!" Auntie Sue said with a giggle. Uncle Reed got back up from his knee and leaned down to kiss her. Auntie Sue was still invisible so Uncle Reed missed and kissed her nose. Figures.

"That's my nose genius. These are my lips," Auntie Sue said. She guided his head and they both shared a sweet kiss.

"Aw… how romantic," Evie said to me.

"I know right," I answered. Alex just had a 'whatever' face. Alex thinks that girls still have cooties.

"Aw… She's kissing him," Uncle Ben told his new girlfriend Alicia. I really like her she is so cool, nice and very pretty. They were a lot people congratulating Uncle Reed and Auntie Sue. Daddy and I were just watching them. Uncle Ben leaned over to daddy and told him,

"Hey, no more wisecracks about the way I look." Daddy let go of my hand and gave Uncle Ben a pat on the back sort of thing and said,

"Hey call me Mr. Sensitivity." Daddy kissed me on the top of my head. It was his way of saying goodbye sometimes. I know that daddy was going to do something the complete opposite of Mr. Sensitivity.

"Okay, wide load coming through! Everybody move! He's huge!" daddy said out loud to everyone as Uncle Ben started to go after him. I ran out there with everyone else as daddy yelled,

"FLAME ON!" and burst into flames.

"Show off!" Uncle Ben yelled towards daddy. Daddy took off into the sky and made a '5' in the sky out of the trail of fire he left behind. That's my dad.

**AN: okay that is the end of chapter 14. Sorry it was short I tried to make it a little longer. The next chapter will be the Epilogue and that will be a little longer. I still have my poll up on my profile. I encourage you to vote for "What Story should I do next". Anyways, thank you for the reviews I cannot believe that I am almost at 60! Please review and refrain from flames.**

**~outsiders83**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic 4 characters. I only own Ava.**

**AN: Hey you guys. Well I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter for 'Ava Jette Storm.' This is has been so much fun to write and I really hope that you guys like it and maybe I can get some more reviews. So close to 60. I can taste it. Anyways there will be another Author's note at the end of this chapter. With that on with Chapter 15!**

**Epilogue**

(Three months later)

Tonight is the night. The Brooklyn Street Elementary School's talent show and, I am in it twice! There are 32 acts in our talent show. I'm number 27 and 29. The first thing I'm in is a magic act. Daddy, Uncle Ben and Uncle Reed helped me with it. Luckily I'm not going to be up there alone, Evie is going to be my 'lovely assistant'. After I'm done with my magic act, I'm going to be in a class act. Ms. Kapowski is making us sing "Singing in the Rain. " I don't mind, I love this song. Anyways, right now Alex just finished his second time doing stand-up comedy. He was really funny. Right now this girl is doing a really cool Hawaiian dance. I looked out from behind the curtain into the audience I didn't see anyone. I didn't see daddy, Uncle Ben, Auntie Sue, Uncle Reed or Auntie Alicia.

"Look there's my mom and dad," Evie said to me.

"I don't see my family," I said sadly.

"Don't worry Ava they'll be here," Evie said to me to try to cheer me up.

The Hawaiian dancer girl was almost done. I looked out the curtain again and I saw a group of people walking in through the back. They all sat in the last row. They were all dressed in familiar blue suits.

With and excited gasp I said, "guys look they're here!"

The music ended and then the lights faded to black. The dancer girl came backstage and a couple of the backstage helpers rolled my black box out onto the stage. Daddy and Uncle Reed helped me build it. Then Auntie Sue and I painted it. Evie is supposed to go inside the box and, I am supposed to make her 'disappear.' I grabbed my props but my top hat on my head making sure that Evie's plush bunny doesn't fall out. We both ran out on stage while it was still dark and got into our pose. We were back to back and I had my head down holding to tip of my hat with the tip of her fingers.

"Up next is a super cool magic performance. Let's give a hand for Ava Storm and Evelyn Muniez," the MCs announced.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to Evie.

"Yeah, are you?" she whispered back

"Yep. Let's do this." I said.

Then the song "Magic" by Pilot started it up,

_Ho, ho, ho_

_It's magic, you know_

I did a little jazz hand and then snapped my fingers and a little flame of fire was on my finger tip just like daddy.

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

Evie and I started to dance around on stage a little. I grabbed the little white purse that I had and I walked by Evie. Evie did her best fake sneeze and then I said, "Bless you." I gave her a hanky from my purse and then I started to walk away. While I was walking away the hanky was still coming out of my purse. The audience started to laugh. Thank you Auntie Sue, for helping me tie the little hankies together. When all of the hankies were out of my purse I threw my purse to the side and Evie put the long chain around us and we started to do little kicks.

_Never been awake_

_Never seen a day break_

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning_

_Lazy day in bed_

_Music in my head_

_Crazy music playing in the morning light_

_Ho, ho, ho_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe it's not so_

At this point I took my hat off and my lovely assistant Evie handed me my magic wand. I tapped my hat with the wand a few times and then I made a really cool hand motion over the hat. I gave my wand back to Evie and I pulled out the little stuffed bunny. I got a lot of 'Awes' from the audience.

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

_I love my sunny day_

_Dream of far away_

_Dreaming on my pillow in the morning_

_Never been awake_

_Never seen a day break_

I threw the stuffed bunny to the side and I pointed to the black box on the side. I opened the black curtain and showed the audience that there was nothing in there. Then I let Evie go inside. Evie grabbed the curtain and closed it. I did a quick little motion with my magic wand and then I tapped the wand on the wooden box and opened the curtain.

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning light _

I made Evie disappear! All of the audience started to clap and then I closed the curtain and I did some more motions with my magic wand and then I tapped the box with my wand and then I opened the curtain and there was Evie. I made her reappear! Then the audience started to clap some more.

_Ho, ho, ho_

_It's magic, you know_

I did a fire snap (that's what I call it) and then I started to make it jumped from one hand to the other. It was a really cool illusion. That's what Uncle Reed said it was called. I was and illusion because I just snapped really fast back and forth.

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

The song ended early. Everyone else's song ended early also. I took a bow and so did Evie. Then Evie and I grabbed each other's hand and we both took a bow. I ran to get my props that I threw to the side as the lights faded to black. I ran quickly backstage to take off my cape and black top hat.

"Oh my gosh, Ava that was so much fun!" Evie said to me.

"That was so scary, but I had one of my best friends with me on stage," I said to Evie.

She smiled at me and then we gave each other a hug. We looked at each other and then we realized that the guy that was playing his violin was almost done. We had to get our rain coats on and get our umbrellas. I grabbed Evie's hand and then we started running to where Ms. Kapowski told us to meet after we were done with our act.

"Hurry girls; get your rain coat, boots, and hats on. Grab your umbrellas and go stand where I placed you. By the way you two great job on your performance, it was amazing," Ms. Kapowski told us.

"Thank you," I said to my teacher as I put my boots on.

"Thanks, Ms. Kapowski," Evie said to her.

We were both dressed and had out umbrellas ready in no time. I stood in front of Alex. Evie was all the way in the back. I wish she could've stood next to us.

"Great job Ava," Alex whispered to me with a smile.

"Thanks Alex. Are you ready to go on?" I asked him.

"Yep, are you?" Alex asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told him.

"You're not scared?" Alex asked me amazed.

"Not really. I was before I did my magic act, but then I realized that Evie was going to be on stage with me. Also, I'm The Flamin' Jette. Nothing really scares me that much anymore," I told Alex. Alex giggled a little and then the MCs started speaking.

"Wow that was some great violin playing. Now Ms. Kapowski's class prepared a little number from the famous musical'Singing in the Rain.' Enjoy!"

The music started to play and we all walked out in our lines. The line that I was standing in split into two. The lines started to walk out onto the stage and then we all turned and faced each other. We all held out umbrellas out and then the other kids in my class started to walk under the umbrellas that we raised. Once all of the other kids went under our umbrellas we started to do a little dance in circles. Towards the end we had to make at least two lines across the stage. I was in the front and I got a view of all the audience. I looked out and I saw my family. I smiled at all of them, especially daddy. At the end of the song the music faded away quietly and we all sang (it sounded more like yelling),

"… just singing! Singing in the rain!"

After that the audience went wild. My family stood up and started clapping a cheering just like they did with my magic act. I saw daddy put his pinkies in his mouth and he whistled really loudly. I giggled to myself a little.

'Oh daddy,' I thought to myself.

We all went backstage in a single filed line when our act was done. I let out a big sigh because I was finally done. No more practices, no more being nervous, it was all over! Well almost. There were two more acts after this and then the big finale. The girl with her piano was done and then some of the older kids prepared and dance. The dance was pretty cool and then it was time for the finale. The MCs made an announcement and they thanked all of the teachers and staff who helped put this show together then the music started. It was "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang. Alex, Evie, and I ran onstage with everyone else and then we started dancing. It was so much fun towards the end of the song we walked out into the audience to go see our parents and family members. I quickly spotted my family.

"Hi," I said happily.

I got a chorus of 'hey' and 'hi'. Daddy leaned down to give me a hug and then he picked me up.

"You were so good out there baby. I'm so proud of you," daddy said as he kissed my cheek. He put me down and then I gave everyone else a hug. We left the auditorium and got in the car. The only reason why they were late was because they had an important mission to go on. I was really surprised that they made it in time. I was kind of glad that we were going home. I had to wait two hours just so I can do my performance. The entire show was three hours long. It took forever! At least it started early because it's seven right now. When we got home daddy changed and I combed my hair a little because daddy made a very important promise to me. The movie "Holes" had been out for a little over two weeks now and all of my friends and classmates have seen it but me. Daddy told me that if the talent show didn't end too late then he would take me to go see it just the two of us. I was backstage praying that the talent show wouldn't end at like eight, because daddy said that if it ended over eight then we couldn't go see it. I really lucked out. We got in daddy's car and we went to the movies.

**A couple of hours later**

"Holes" was so good! It is now my new favorite movie. Don't tell daddy, but the guys who played Squid and ZigZag were so cute! I fell asleep in the car on the way home. I woke up when we got home and daddy carried me inside. He laid me down on the bed and he put my pajamas on.

"Daddy…" I murmured.

"Yes baby," he said

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked sleepily.

"Of course," he said with a chuckle, "come on."

Daddy picked me up and he walked into his room and he laid me down on his bed. After daddy got into his pajamas he lay down next to me and we cuddled.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you." I told him sleepily.

"Goodnight baby. I love you too. I am so proud of you." Daddy kissed my forehead. I smiled to myself and I thought about all of the things that happened. Like when I went up into space. When I got my powers, or when I 'ran away'. Then I thought about daddy. My daddy 'The Human Torch.'

**AN: Alright everyone that is the last chapter of "Ava Jette Storm". The poll is officially closed and the results are up on my profile. Anyways before I go I would just like to say thank you. Thank you so much for everyone who clicked the little add to favorites, story alert, author alert and add to favorite authors buttons. It made me feel so good inside. Although, my updates did take long time, and I procrastinated a lot I always had you guys and the story in mind. Now I need a really big thank you to Just a Wonderland, Okami-G, LilyMellarkSalvatore, XxemgxX, KellyEliz, GracefulWolvesInTheNight, irlil3, pixieVamp393, Kurina the Imiko, JainaZekk621, Jess Maximoff, orcafan1, 15, hayley tylers, lovewar66, Yaoi Monster, candyxsweetx17, HeroInTraining, Elizabeth Cullen08, Lobo Coyote, psychobitchlovely, MissAmazing101, star1321, Sarah Jacobson, dark kitten 53, dream lightining, and Ellie Moon Luvs Her Bros for reviewing my stories and also sticking with me throughout the entire process of the story. If it wasn't for you guys voting this story would have probably been abandoned. Many, many, thanks and look out for the sequel coming soon, "The Flamin' Jette." I love you guys, see ya!**

**~outsiders83 **


	16. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hey everyone! I am pleased to announce that the sequel to 'Ava Jette Storm' is now officially up! It's just the first chapter, but hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoy "The Flamin' Jette"**

**-JM Mavericks**


End file.
